1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage method for an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for accessing all memory cells in a cycle for preventing the memory cells from being damaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A non-Volatile Random Access Memory (NVRAM) is widely used as a memory for storing data in many kinds of consumer electronic products and industrial instruments. The NVRAM memory does not lose stored data when the power is off. Electrically Erasable Read-Only Memory (EEPROM) or flash memory is an example of NVRAM memories.
For example, the EEPROM memory is usually operated with an 8051 processor for accessing data in consumer electronic products such as a television, a DVD player or a projector. However, a heavy computation of error-detecting code performed when storing data decreases the efficiency of memory usage. On the other hand, there is no proper plan about the number of times of accessing the same memory cell. As a result, the system accesses some memory cells continuously so that the memory cells may be damaged by overuse, which results in an abnormal halt of the system.
From the above, the prior art memory usage cannot improve efficiency of memory usage and may decrease the system efficiency.